Changes
by Green-eyed rusher
Summary: Logan is moving. Leaving behind the problems and memories. He is moving into a seemingly perfect family, but they arent what they appear on the outside. Logan's new start may help this family with their own problems. Mainly Kogan, minor Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know writing another story and have two completely unfinished. I'm sorry I'm gonna try to update the others soon enough. I hope you guys like this one. It's different than my others. This isn't gonna be a very long story I'm gonna try to make it no more than 7 or 8 chapters. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Pretty obvious but still.**

CHANGES chapter 1

I, Logan Mitchell, am a "troubled teen", well according to those around me I am. I believe I am a completely normal, well rounded orphan, who watched his parent be murdered. You know normal. After I got into some minor trouble in New York my aunt sent me here, the middle of Minnesota. She said I needed to get away from my "negative environment".

Since I'm getting this clean slate to start over I've decided to take advantage of it. I've decided to get back on track. Getting away from all those memories, that I saw every day is what is best for me. Before I was top of my class, ad scholarships constantly coming in, and I even had a lot of friends. I doing great. After I just couldn't stand anything. My grades started to drop because I couldn't focus. In turn my scholarships stopped coming in. My friends didn't know how to help so they just stopped trying (some friends, right?). I was skipping classes but wasn't doing crazy stuff like drugs and drinking. I mean I had an occasional joint but that was pretty much it. My luck that aunt caught the one time I was high. That was the last straw and she sent me here.

I'm defiantly going to change and start heading towards my dream of being doctor. Like my dad, really want to make my parent proud of me. I have a lot to work through like my temper and my trust in people, but I know I can do this.

I pull up to, what seemed like an all American home. Blue roof, white front, and red door. It was different then all the other houses. Every single house in this neighborhood had red roofs and were exactly the same. Honestly I found it eerie. I suppose coming from New York I was used the different people, places, sights, and smells. The splash of color o the house was nice.

I hopped off my motorcycle. My dad had gotten it for me when I got my early acceptance to Princeton. I didn't even have a permit and he got me a motorcycle. I took off my helmet and walked to the house I was gonna be living at for a while. It belonged to my mother's best friend. I could wait to see her and the Knights. I hadn't seen them since they moved here when I was 5. I rang the bell and waited, surprised when a 13 year old girl answered. I stepped back to make sure I had the right house. I saw the gold 111 over the door verifying the right place.

"Um…. I'm looking for the Knights but I think I got the wrong place." I said backing away to leave.

"Wait. Is the roof blue?" she said pointing up. I double check and then nodded. "Are you Logan Mitchell?" I nodded again. "Then you have the right place. Katie Knight. Nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out. I took it and shook it. No way she 13. "Come in" I walked into the very traditional home.

"Just wonderin. Is your mom home?"

"No. She and dad went to the store for a moment."

"Is anyone here with you?"

"Of course. My brothers." Before I could ask anything she started yelling. "CARLOS! JAMES! KENDALL!" I backed away from her. Then I heard a pair of footsteps running down the stairs. I looked up to see a Latino boy who looked about my height. He wore a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. It's a bit weird for a teenagers. I look at Katie and she had a plain dress on, not something a teenage girl wore.

"Katie! Are you ok? What's going on?! Are you hurt?" he asked frantically looking her up and down.

"I'm fine Carlos. We have a guest." She pointed to me. He looked at me a smiled brightly.

"Hey. I'm Carlos Garcia. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his and I shook it. "Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet ya."

I heard another set of footsteps come towards us. Slower than Carlos but still rushed. I looked up and saw a tall, hazel eyed boy. He was also in a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. "Katie. You ok?" he asked slightly worried. She nodded. "Told you" he said nudging Carlos.

"Whatever. We have a guest." Carlos murmured. The hazel eyed boy turned his attention to me. He stuck out his hand and looked me up and down. I guess my black jeans, burgundy V-neck, black leather jacket, and black boots wasn't up to their apparent dress code.

"Hi. I'm James Garcia- Knight. Nice to meet you." He said as I shook his hand. "Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet ya."

Then I heard a pair of slow footsteps coming down the stairs. That's when I saw him the boy who changed everything. He had on a blue shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He had the brightest emerald eyes I have ever seen and dirty blond hair combed to the side. The he smiled and I swear all the air inside me disappeared. He shook his head and with a voice like velvet he said.

"I told you it wasn't a yell worth rushing to. You would think his brother could tell by now?" He laughed and Carlos glared at him. "Hi I'm Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you, Logan." He stuck out his hand. I took it and it was amazing. A spark that went to my core and flew out into a fireworks show. When I looked into his eyes I saw it. He felt it to, but as soon as it came it left. Great he's either straight or not ready. I don't have the time to deal with all that. I should just let it go now.

"Um…I'm really grateful ya mom's letting me stay here." All of the boys' eye widened. "You did know that I was staying here. They shook their heads. Damn. "How did you know?" I looked at Katie.

"I know everything. No one can hide anything from me."

Out of nowhere Carlos grabbed me and whispered in my ear. "I think she bugs the place." He looked around suspiciously and the other two boys shook their heads.

"Well I don't want to intrude so I'll just-."

"Logan. If mom is letting you stay we won't say anything otherwise." The others nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Thank you"

"Let's go get sandwiches. Are you hungry?" Carlos asked.

"Yea. It was a long drive and all I ate was some crappy breakfast at the motel."

"You drove here all alone?" James asked as we made or sandwiches.

"Yea. On my motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle so cool." Carlos gleamed. He was sitting next to me. Katie and James sat in front of us on the kitchen island. Kendall was to the right of me sitting on the side of the island.

"So why are you staying with us?" James asked me. He looked at me critically and then I was the center of attention.

"Well… my parents…." I looked down at my parents. "Were… murdered a year ago. I haven't been taking it well and have started acting out. When my aunt found me high one day she said I had to leave to get away from the negative environment." When I looked up everyone had shocked expressions and James looked a little guilty for bringing it up. "I'm not like a drug addict or anything. I rarely got high. She just caught me at a bad time."

"Logan I'm so sorry." Carlos patted my shoulder. "Thanks Carlos."

"I'm ok now, I think. Can I ask you guys something?" I need this awkwardness.

"Yes." Kendall said looking at me so sad. God I hated that look I got it so much.

"Why are all your names different? And you all look so different?"

"Oh. That's easy." Carlos beamed. "Kendall's mom married my papi, then they adopted James. Since they couldn't agree on the name we kept ours and James got both names." I nodded it made sense.

LINE BREAK

We were all seating in the living listening to music, since they didn't have a TV. Seriously who didn't have a TV! We heard the front door open and got up.

"KENDALL! KATIE! CARLOS! JAMES! HELP YOUR FATHER WITH THE BAGS!" They all started running out the door.

"Mom I thought you were only buying milk?" Katie asked the red headed woman with bread and eggs in hand.

"I was but I got there and realized everything we needed." She set down the things in her hand in the kitchen, turned around and realized I was there. "You are?" 

"Logan Mitchell." Stuck out my hand expecting her to shake it like her children. She surprised me with a huge hug that could kill.

"Oh sweetheart. How you've grown. I've missed you so much." She pulled back the expression on her face almost brought me to tears. It was filled with so much love. She reminded me of mom. "I'm so sorry" I knew exactly what she met.

"It's ok. You're not the one who did it" She nods. Kendall pushes the door open with bags in each hand.

"A little help mom."

"Sorry sweetie. Honey, Logan's here." She yelled out the door she held open to let her kids in. A tall Hispanic man was super buff walked in. He put the bags on the island.

"HI, Logan. I'm Officer Jose Garcia. He shook my hand firmly and then looked me up and down much like James did. I guess I'll have to change my style to stay here.

"Logan, were going to start dinner soon. You go get changed and settle in." Mrs. Garcia-Knight told me.

"Ok. Where are my clothes? And where am I staying?"

"Well…. We don't have guest room so you'll be staying with Kendall but your mattress won't be in for a few more days so you'll have to stay on the couch for now. I thought you brought your clothes." She looked at me confused.

"No they don't fit on my bike, so Aunt Myra was going to send the here. I'm going to call her."

LINE BREAK

I walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Garcia was cooking and it smelling amazing.

"I spoke to my aunt and it turns out that she forgot to send the stuff before I left and sent it after. I bet everything up here. It should get her in a couple of days to get here." She turned and wiped her hands on her apron.

"You look about Carlos' size, you can barrow something from him for dinner and Kendall can lend you some pajamas. We have extra bathroom things in the closet at the end of the hall"

"Thank you. For everything. I needed it."

"You're a bright boy Logan no one blames you for acting out." She held my hands in hers.

"I want to move on. Be a better person. You know… for them." She looked at me with so much pride in her eyes that it actually hurt a bit. "So thank you, Mrs. Garcia." I left the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

Dinner was nice. Everyone was around the table. We had ham, mash potatoes, steamed green beans, and ice tea. I haven't had a dinner like this in a long time. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Mrs. Garcia wasn't kidding I was Carlos' size, his pants were a bit short and shirts a bit big but they fit pretty well. I had a grey shirt with a red tie and black slacks and shoes. I can't believe they dress up for dinner or maybe this is them all the time.

"So, Logan how do you do in school? The boys all have 3.0s." Mr. Garcia said. He sounded like he was bragging.

"Oh I have a 3.8, but I've been slackin. I will back up there in no time." I said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at me.

"So you're like some kind of genius?" Katie said.

"That's what my IQ says." I gleamed jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"I bet with those grades you don't have friends or a girlfriend." James laughed. They don't know.

"Well… actually I had a lot of friends. I was the most popular kid and the captain of my hockey team."

"Really? I love hockey." Kendall said. The smile on his face was breathtaking. No. Stop, Logan.

"Yea, but I lost it all after my parents…. Even my boyfriend broke up with me." Here it comes. Let's see who they really are. I looked up and say shocked expression from everyone but MR. and Mrs. Garcia. Mrs. Garcia look normal but Mr. Garcia looked angry. I'm gonna get kicked out.

"I finally have someone to talk about boys with!" Katie said after a few minutes.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. None of my stories have been this long. Please tell me what you think. If you guys don't like it I won't write any more. I only put this up because I've had the first few chapters written for the last couple of months. Review what you think.**

Till Next Time :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. I know a lot of you, favorite and followed this and I'm so glad. , and big shout outs to Big Time Stories, Alonewriter75, and IceRush for reviewing. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry it took me so long. I just stared college again so along with work I can't find the time to type this up. It's all written I just can't find the time. Also the notebook I wrote all of this in was half ruined by a water bottle explosion so it might take some extra time.**

CHANGES chapter 2

I'm so gonna get kicked out. Just Mr. Garcia's expression can tell me that. It explains Kendall's reaction to are, definite spark earlier. I looked over at Kendal hoping it wasn't angry too, but it wasn't he just stared at me.

"Mrs. Garcia? I thought you would have told them?" I looked at the red- headed woman.

"You knew, Jennifer?" Mr. Garcia growled at his wife. She shrugged.

"I didn't see it as my place to reveal Logan's business and I didn't see it as a big deal."

James pushed away from the table in disgust. Is my gayness gonna jump out and get him? I looked at Carlos and he was just looking down at his lap.

"Not a big deal? What will the neighbors think, when they find out a fag is living in our house?" He sneered. Then a loud cla p rang through the room gaining everyone's attention.

"Jose apologize to Logan right now." She said sternly as he held his cheek.

"Its ok Mrs. Garcia I'm not offended. I've been called much worst then that word. I've been through this before, dad took a while to accept me too." I got up from the table. "Thank you for everything. It as a lovely dinner and it was so nice to meet you all." I turned to leave.

"Logan. Wait!" Carlos yelled. "Where will you go?"

"I'll stay at the hotel down the street then head back to New York in the morning."

"Did you really expect me to apologize to someone not even worth dirt?" Mr. Garcia said finally recovering from his slap. I stopped. I have been called practically everything from fag to dicklips but to be called worth less than dirt, Never. And I never will be.

"Explain to me exactly how the fuck being gay makes you worth less than dirt?!" I was beyond angry. I was trying to control my temper but that was a line he just crosses. Every one stared at me wide- eyed. "I'm pretty sure I'm twice as smart as you, Offer Garcia. I am a hard worker and honest person. You can call me every fucking name you have in that asshole mind of yours but don't you, for a second, believe that I am lesser than YOU. You're a fucking grown man picking on a fucking teenaged orphan. Right now I'm the twice the man you'll ever be."

"Don't you talk to my dad like that you fag!" James said, he's face red with anger.

"James Garcia- Knight!" Jennifer yelled.

"Its ok I'm leaving. I hope the rest of you-." I looked at the other three children. "Don't turn out like that. Be better people." With that I stormed out. I got on my bike and sped away.

LINE BREAK

We all sat there staring at one another. Dad and James were red in the face, Carlos wouldn't even look up from his lap, and Katie looked like she wanted to say something but didn't dare. My mom had a glare that could kill pointed straight at my father. The sound of the door slamming snapped me out of the daze I was apparently in. I'm in such a shock by my dad's extreme homophobia and Logan's confidence. He was proud in the person he is and I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. James shot out of his chair.

"How could you defend Him, mother?!" He yelled pure anger in his voice. Everyone's attention was turned to him.

"Excuse me." Mom said extremely offended by his tone.

"You just let him stand there and disrespect dad."

"Your father disrespected Logan first. Logan only defended himself, as he should."

"Who cares what dad said to that little fag?"

"James Garcia-Knight. If I ever hear that word escape your lips I swear to god you will not the light of day up until the day you die. Understand me?!" Mom was furious now. James sat down not daring to argue any further. When she makes a threat like that she was good for it.

"Jennifer I can't believe you allowed that boy into our home. What would it do to the children?" our dad whispered thinking no one was going to hear him. I looked over to Carlos still playing with his own fingers.

"What is going to happen to the kids? Are they going to catch 'the gay'?" That line from mom did it for me. I got up scraping the chair on the hard woodened floor. I stared towards the door, flinging it open hoping to see Logan. I was faced with an empty driveway instead.

"Kendall?" Mom called out to me as I walked to the key holder and picked up mom's car keys.

"Kendall!" Dad yelled as he walked towards the trying to block me in. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Jose." Mom said warningly knowing how hot headed he can get.

"I'm going to go get Logan"

"No you are not. I don't want him in this house."

"I really don't care what you want. He is a good guy. No one here cares that he is gay except you and James."

"Because we know how wrong it is."

"How is it wrong?! We are taught that every living being is born equally and should be treated with respect. So, how is Logan any different?"

"He is not staying here. THAT'S FINAL!"

"Yea, ok keep saying that. I'm going to go get him, because I won't sit at that table and pretend to be a happy family. While Logan who has NO ONE AND NOTHING but the clothes of his back stays out there." Everyone got quite. My dad looked at me shocked. Honestly, I'm a little shocked in myself. I never speak up especially against my father. I must have been so worked up I dint realize Carlos and mom walked up behind me.

"Honey, go get him. Ill deal with your father and brother."

"Yea Ken bring him back." Carlos said as I walked out.

LINE BREAK

As I drove towards King's Hotel, I had a million thought racing through my mind.

'Why am I rushing to Logan? Why did I just yell at my dad to defend a boy I've known for less than 12 hours? Why did my dad even react like that? How was Logan so calm even after being called all that? What was that feeling I got when I shook Logan's hand?'

"UGGGHH!" I slammed my hand on the wheel. "What in the world is happening?"

As I drove into the hotel parking lot I saw Logan's motorcycle parked out front. I parked the car and rushed in.

"Excuse me." I said to the blond receptionist, whose name tag told me her name was Jo.

"Welcome to the King's Hotel. How can help you?" She said perkily, pulling strand of hair behind her ear.

"Im looking for someone I believe is staying here." She looked confused for a moment, but quickly straightened.

"Ok. I can help you. Their name?" She said staring at the computer.

"Logan Mitchell." She typed it in quickly.

"I see. He is in room 316. Would you like me to call up to him?"

"No. I'll go up. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the third floor to the left." I nodded and headed to the elevator.

LINE BREAK

Im standing in front of Logan's door. You would think I was nervous about my first date or something.

"Stop being stupid." I told myself and knocked on his door. When no one answered I knocked again. Logan opened the door drying his hair with a towel. He had no shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Hey, Kendall?" He looked at me confused then realized my uncomfortable expression. "Sorry. Come in I'll get my shirt." I walked into his room, looking at anything that wasn't his bare chest. 'Why am I acting all awkward?'

"Where did you get the clothes?"

"Hotel gift shop. Not much but they had this, so it's ok." He sat on the bed fully clothed now. "Look Kendall I know why you're here. If you want to yell or whatever about how I treated your dad-."

"No. Logan I'm not here for that. My dad was being a jerk and I don't agree with him. Especially…" I stopped. "Never mind. Main point, I came to bring you back. Minus my dad and James we really want you to stay with us."

"Especially what Kendall?" he said arms crossed.

"Nothing. Move on."

"No. You're hiding something and I'm not going anywhere with a practical stranger who is lying to me."

I ran my hands through my dirty blond locks and sighed deeply. "Carlos…"

"Carlos? What?" He said irritated by my slow pace.

"Carlos thinks he may be gay and hearing all of that today…" I stopped seeing Logan understand and sadness fill his eyes.

"Oh that poor kid."

Please, Logan. We really want you to stay."

"You don't mind sharing a room with a fag?"

"NO! God Logan!" I just realized I had been pacing. I stopped and turned to him. "No. You are a smart and great guy. I would love for you to be my roommate." He smiled and it was breath taking. Shit what am I thinking, again? I shook my head and his smile fell as a result. Shit.

"Changed your mind pretty fast. The idea of me and you in the same room that sickening to you?"

"No, Logan. I-."

"Please go. I will think about it, but just leave." He sighed the last part.

"Ok. I'll go I won't force you to come back, but at lease think about it. I think Carlos especially could use someone like you. Someone he can talk to." With that I left.

I paused in front of the door hoping he would change his mind. He wasn't coming he obviously need to think on it. I left to my car.

LINE BREAK

I pulled up to my house, ready for yelling that I know is coming. I walk in and all the light were out and the house was pin dropped quiet.

"Mom? Carlos? James? Katie?" no one answered. I ran upstairs and after checking almost every room and heard something. I walked towards Carlos' room. I pressed my ear to the door and heard sniffling. When I opened the door. "Carlos?" I whispered as I open his door.

Katie and James were hugging a hysterical Carlos in his bed. "What happened?" I said as I ran to his side. Although Katie was the youngest she was very mature for her age. So Carlos was considered the baby in all our eyes. If anyone hurt him there was a lot of hell to pay. I pulled him into my arms and he sobbed into me. Then the worst thought came to my mind.

"Carlos did he find out?" I whispered to him so James couldn't hear. Carlos sobbed even harder into me.

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think I love reading what you have to say.**

**Till Next Time **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to Alonewriter75, Big Time Stories, and TheLoganTrain for the reviews. You guys rock. So here you go. Also I'm sorry if you saw how i posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I didn't notice for like 2 hours. Sorry :-(**

CHANGES chapter 3

If our dad found out that a practical stranger was a gay and reacted like that, I don't even want to know what he will do if he finds out his own son is gay. Carlos sobbed harder in to my shirt, I actually feel a damp sot on my chest. He started shaking his head to answer my question. Oh thank goodness. I looked up to James.

"What happened?"

"After you left. Dad freaked out. Mom was trying to convince him that the fag-." I glared at him through the dimly lit room. "Logan" He corrected himself. "Was a good kid and it didn't matter that he was gay. Dad didn't want to hear it. He said 'If that kid stays here I'm leaving' and mom let him. He took the car and drove off pissed. I guess he was really mad and wasn't paying attention, because mom got a call a little while ago and…" He drifted off looking at the door when Katie got up and walked out. "He was hit by a drunk driver." I drew in a sharp breath and hugged Carlos tighter. "Mom ran off to the hospital but we haven't heard anything yet." I know Carlos is taking this the worst it is his biological dad.

"Los how about you got undressed and I'll get you some warm milk. How does that sound?" He whimpered and nodded. "Ok I'll be right back."

I walked out and James followed me out. We walked into the kitchen and I pulled chocolate syrup and a mug from the cabinet. I went to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Do you seriously want that guy staying here? This is all his fault." James said to me as I filled the mug and placed in the microwave.

"Are you serious? This is all Logan's fault for being gay? Not our fathers for over reacting and throwing out an orphan?"

"Yea! It is his fault he could have hidden that disgusting fact about himself from a wholesome family willing to put up with him."

"Really James? Logan has to hide who he is just because it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes! Our dad is in the hospital because of that fag! Why are you not mad?"

"You know what James! You are the last person to be judging anyone. You are so worried about being on dad's good side, and I get why you think you need to be like that, but what do you think dad will say about your little secret with Lucy?" I said all in anger. James looked down and silence consumed the room. The timer beeped bringing my attention back to the hot mug of milk. "I'm going to bring this to Carlos. Your go check on Katie." I said harsher than I meant.

LINE BREAK

"Carlos. Here's your milk." He was lying in bed. He seemed much better, the tear tracks were dried on his face but he stopped sobbing. I placed the mug on his night stand and sat on his bed. "Everything is gonna be fine. Dad is a strong guy, you know that."

"He is gonna hate me, Kendall." I knew exactly what he meant.

"No he won't. He is you dad."

"You saw him tonight Ken. He was so angry, so hateful and towards someone he doesn't even know. Someone who isn't his son." He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his stained cheek. "I'm not Logan. I'm not that strong."

"Los even if he doesn't accept you, you still have the rest of us. Logan said even his dad took a while to accept him and may-." Carlos cut me off.

"You know I haven't even started dating. I'm probably straight after all. Just confused or something." He laughed dryly.

"No. Don't you dare do that to yourself Carlos. If you like guys then you like guys, you should have to change who you are for him."

"Yea. But he's my dad." Carlos sat up and reached for the mug. "Thanks for the milk." With that I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Night Los."

I laid in my bed thinking about everything that has happened so far. I really hope my dad is ok but at the same time I don't want him to come back. He treated Logan as if he were one of the criminals he faces every day. I always thought he was a hero. He saved our family when we needed him, when I needed him. He was supposed to serve and protect good people. Logan is a good person. Logan you've started something huge. I just hope no one gets hurt by it.

LINE BREAK

I had been thinking all night about what Kendall had said. I really do want this fresh start, but do I want to be considered like nothing just because I like men. Then there was Carlos. He was running through my mind the most. Hearing your own father say such horrible things about someone like yourself. It must hurt more than anything, I would know. If I did stay I could help accept who he was, because I know he may never have the opportunity again.

"Ugh!" I slammed myself back onto the hotel bed. "I have to help that boy. Don't I dad?" With that I got up and started to dress in Carlos suit again. I'm going to help him. If I had someone when I told my dad that would have made things a little better and I wouldn't have done what I did. My dad got so bad at one point that I and mom actually had to move out. Carlos does not deserve that.

I was still thinking about it when I pulled up in their drive way. I walked up to the door and waited a moment. Am I really willing to take all of that crap if it meant helping Carlos? Yes. Maybe I can change them and have them accept Carlos and I, when he is ready of course. I knocked on the door hoping anyone but Mr. Garcia or James answered, they would just slam it back in my face. Lucky me Kendall answered. He looked really sad but once he saw it was me he cheered u a bit. Wow, he is so cute. Focus Logan.

"Hey Logan. You came back?" He smiled a bit.

"Yea... Well my stuff is still here I need it before I leave." I looked away from him pretending to be upset still. He frowned.

"Oh. Ok. I think mom."

"I'm kidding, dude. I would really like to be your roommate. That if you still want me to stay?" Kendall opened his mouth to say something, I heard James instead.

"Why so you can stare at his ass all day, Fag. Just go back to dickville freak" I saw red at that moment. I wanted to punch him so badly and if had seen me back in New York he would have thought twice before saying shit like that. Punching him helps nothing, my mom would slap me if I took some shit like that.

"His ass? Why would I do that when you're so more my type? I get to see you all the wet from the shower every day." I said seductively. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up he froze in his spot. My hand dipped under his shirt and ran up to his chest. "I might even join you." I breathed in his ear.

He pushed me off of him. "Y-You f-fucking fag!" I started laughing.

"You moron. I wouldn't want you if your dick was made from gold. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want every guy I lay my eyes on." Kendall looked as if he would keel over laughing. James ran upstairs. "Think of me in the shower, sweetie!" I yelled after him.

"Fuck you." He retorted.

"Your pleasure! Can I come in now, Kendall?"

"Yea. That was great. How did you know that would work?"

"Because he isn't the first homophobic dick head I've met." Kendall winced at my bluntness as we walked in.

We went upstairs and I heard someone sobbing. "Who is that?"

"Carlos..." Kendall looked at his feet.

"Don't tell me your dad found out?" Kendall shook his head. "Then what happened?"

"After I went to get you dad left really angry and was hit by a drunk driver." I gasped. Poor Carlos. I know what it's like to lose your parents. The look on my face must have told Kendall what I was thinking. "Oh no. He's just has some broken bones mom called earlier and told us. He is coming back soon, Carlos is just upset still." I sighed in relief and then punched his shoulder. "OW! What was that for?"

"You start with that next time, dude. I thought he died"

He laughed and then got very serious. "James blames you."

"Why because I'm gay?" I said dead panned.

"He says that if you hadn't said anything dad wouldn't have left so mad."

I chuckled and Kendall looked at me like I was crazy. "It's ok. I got blamed for a lot of stupid shit just because I'm gay. Once my dad blamed me for the gold fish dying, it might have been because it happened the same day I came out but whatever."

"Wait, he blamed you for the fish dying? That's crazy."

"I know." We both began to laugh and then he became very serious.

"Do you resent him for treating you like that?" He asked me as we sat on his bed.

"Well… after it became too much me and mom left him." I looked at my hands resting in my lap. "After learning what is was like to lose me he appreciated me for who I was. Just like I do for him now." I whispered. Kendall reached over and grabbed my hands.

"I'm so sorry." When I looked u at him a saw so much sincerity in his emerald green eyes that I could help myself. I stared leaning into him and then I saw it. His eyes changed in to pure panic. Oh what the fuck are you doing Logan? I got closer to him, my lips barely touching his, he was stock still and had his eyes closed.

"You are too easy eyebrow." I chuckled. I have to play this off or it will make things worse. His eyes shot open as sat back "You may be the understanding one, but seeing as you looked as if you were going to run any minute out that door, I think you have some issues to work on yourself." I began to stand.

I felt Kendall grab my elbow and pull me back. Before another thought could run through my head I felt his lips on mine. I was completely shocked and had my eyes wide open. Then I started melting into him, because my god could he kiss. I draped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. I moaned deeply as I sucked on his bottom lip.

"Hey Kendall. I was just wonder- OH MY GOD!"

I pushed off of Kendall.

**A/N: so there's the next chapter. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review. **

**Till Next Time :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so i know its been a long wait and im sorry for that. Shout out to AloneWriter75 I know you wanted me to update, so here you go. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

_'Oh god. Please god, do me one favor and let that not be James.'_

"I'm sorry Kendall. I should go." Logan stammered as he got off the bed and started for the door. Almost instantly my hand sprung out and grabbed his arm. I still didn't have the strength to look at the door.

"Logan, please. I-I don't want you to-."

"It's ok Kendall. It was my fault." He leaned towards me and whispered. "I'll take the blame. It was a mistake, I know."

_'No. I didn't want Logan to take the blame. He just told me he got blamed for so much stupid crap and now he is taking the blame for me kissing him. Why did I kiss him anyway? Because he was there. Because I wanted to. It wasn't a mistake.'_

"You fucking fag. I knew you were gonna rub your fairy was on him. Why don't you fucking leave before we all get infected?"

"Being gay isn't a disease." Logan said so calmly.

"So you jump in bed with the first person who's nice to you?"

"Yep, that's me. I'm just a big gay whore. I'm gonna go." He sounded exhausted. _I wonder how many time he's been through this._

"Logan-"

"I'm just gonna visit your mom. I'm not going back to the city." He walked out but not before James hit his shoulder hard, knocking him into the door frame. Logan just kept going.

"Dude, go wash your face you may have caught something. Why the fuck did you let him kiss you?"

"Not now James" I got up and pushed past him.

"What the fuck? Did he actually turn you?"

I turned around grabbing him by the collar. "You judge people like Logan for no reason. You spew fucking hate from your mouth, not cause he is a person worth hating but because of who he chooses to be with. Then you pretend to daddy's perfect little boy. Do you think what you did to Lucy is_ ok_ because she is a _girl_?" I push him back. He fell back on my bed, shock being his only expression. "Stop following dad. I get why you think you need to prove yourself, but you have to be your own person." I turned and left a surprised James alone in my room.

I ran down the stairs hoping to find Logan. I ran out the front door and saw his bike still in the drive way. I walked back in the house and looked around. When he wasn't in the kitchen I walked to the living room. I walked in and found Logan and Carlos on the couch kissing. Logan was faced away from me so all I saw was Carlos. He had he hand around Logan's neck and his eyes were closed.

"Logan?" He pushed Carlos away.

"Before you –" I didn't let him finish.

"Here I am feeling guilty for letting you take the blame, to find you kissing my brother. James was right you are a whore." _That was it. The biggest mistake I would ever make._

"You're kidding right?! I found Carlos crying here ALONE and decided to see what was wrong. I told him that I knew his problem. He told me he wasn't sure if he was gay because he had never even kissed a guy or a girl."

"So what you volunteered your services?" _I never know when to stop._

"No, dickhead. I told him that it didn't matter. That it depended on who he was attracted to. His first kiss wouldn't define who he was meant to be with. I explained that my first kiss was a girl and that it confirmed what I already knew. He said he understood and that there was this one guy that he kinda was attracted to but didn't know what to do. I told him to just go for it and HE KISSED ME, ASSHOLE."

Shit. I swallowed hard. He must have read the guilt on my face. "Oh! Are we feeling stupid now? I get what going through your in the closet heads, but I am not your experiment to test out your thoughts on." He sat next to Carlos.

"Carlos, am I the guy you were talking about?" Carlos looked at the ground and nodded tears slipping down his cheeks. "Oh Carlos. I'm not made, I swear. But …" he took a deep breath.

"I know what you're going through Carlos and I know how badly it feels to be rejected… We barely know each other, so how about this?" h pulled Carlos' face to face his. "How about we go out as friends, and only as friends, get to know each and see what happens. Is that ok?" Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Logan. I'll be happy to be your friend and I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Never apologize for being you. Remember that." Carlos nodded and Logan hugged him. He got up and started to walk towards me.

"Logan I didn't-"

"Shove it. I thought you were different but I see I was wrong. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm going." He walked out the door leaving me with a half crying Carlos and a chest full of regret. I turned to the stairs and see Katie sitting at the top.

"Katie how much of that-"

"I know everything. Remember? Kissing him was a bad idea and then what you just did." She shook her head. "I'm disappointed, big brother." She went to her room. _I swear to you nothing could have hurt more in the world then that._

* * *

I was sitting in my bed trying to figure out how to fix this. Logan was right, we treated him like a test subject. He deserves better than that. At least, Carlos actually likes Logan. Why did I kiss him? I don't like guys at all. I've had enough sex to know that, but I kissed him, why? Actually, I don't like in like that. I care about him, but that's because I have this big family and he doesn't have anyone. Damn, what am I going to do?

I felt something on top of me. It was really warm and really nice. I liked how warm it was. I opened my eyes I realized it was a person.

"What's going on?" I tried to get up but they pushed me back down. I looked up and saw it was Logan.

"Shh. I was wrong Kendall. I shouldn't have blown up like that." His right hand lay on my chest. "I shouldn't have let Carlos kiss me or agreed to go out with him. I really like you Kendall and I really want you Kendall." HE looked at me so sweetly. He looked almost like he was pleading. Like he was waiting for me to say something. "Do you like me, Kendall?" He leaned down towards me, his hands moving down my chest to my abdomen.

"L-Logan what are you-"

"Shh. Don't worry I'll take care of you." He whispered as he began to gently kiss my neck. I need to do something but I was stuck. He started to kiss my jaw, neck, and a little of my chest. He began to gently suck on a point in my neck and a moaned. I was begun to react to his kisses. He must have noticed because he began to slowly grind on top of me.

"_Logan_~~" I moaned. He pushed off me and sat on top of my now erect member. I moaned again.

"Logan please." That's when I realized Logan was naked.

"This is me, Ken. You need to figure out what you want or we are both going to get hurt. Deep down you knows who you are." Then I heard knocking.

"Shit. Logan, my dad, you need to get dressed."

"It's not your dad. It just time to get up." He hopped off me and the bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Logan wai-"

I woke up in a panic. "Shit. What the fuck?" A hard knock came from the door followed by James' voice.

"Kendall! Get up! Mom and dad are coming home and we need to clean."

"I-I'll be right there."

* * *

**A/N: so there you go. I really hop you liked. Again dreams are my thing so i hope i didnt make you guys mad. Tell me What you think. What do you think Logan is gonna do now? What do you think is James' big secret with Lucy? How do you think Kendall is gonna fix this? And what should Carlos and Logan do with their friend "date"?**

**Till Next Time :-)**


End file.
